battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kanogul
I am an admin here on the Battlefront Wikia (now technically a part of the Star Wars Games Wiki. Please know that new articles should go on their site, but I will still respond to posts on this Wiki (it might take a while, though). If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, please contact me and let me know how I can help. Also, look below for similar posts I may have already answered. Help Could you tell how you made those images for maps? Haldir 17:33, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Vehicles I am trying to get all of the vehicle pages up and have info on primary firing, secondary firing, positions, the planet(s) that the vehicle is on, and history or fun facts. So if I could get as much help as possible it would be well appreciated. thanks Snickjames55 21:44, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Scratch the template idea. --Extramrdo 00:48, 15 May 2007 (UTC) (sorry about not signing before) Hey there! Dear Kanogul, Private First Class RelentlessRecusant reporting for field operations! ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 20:21, 6 June 2007 (UTC) HI How does the whole clan thing work? Thanks. Clank Site Image I like your idea on your user page for the new site image, but I think we're going to keep the other one for right now. If I ever feel like we need a new image, yours may very well be chosen as the successor. -Kanogul (talk) 20:15, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Site Image: Talkback Thanks that is OK. Wow...cool. Clank I just thought that it looked more professional than the current one. Clank Hey Kanogul Are there any things I can help out with? I am getting Really Bored and I have Lots of time on my hands, Just wondering. Clank List of Critical Points Space vehicles do not have any critical hits. The List of Critical Points I believe is Now complete (until the next Battlefront). Clank Thermal Detonator (s) I have just noticed that the majority of pages containing a link for Thermal Detonator come up as red links as they are put as Thermal Detonators. I cannot correct many of these because my computer dosn't like editing mid text at the minute and I don't want to re-write articles to fix one mistake! Hunterj 21:09, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Guest Book? I have noticed on halopedia that most users there have guest books but on wookieepedia guest books are not allowed. So I was wondering; are guest books allowed here? Thanks. Clank 02:48, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Guest Book OK. This is just an example of a guestbook for a userpage: Allies Hey, this just a list of people that think I am cool and chat with me, or at least more often than others. Add or delete your name if you like or hate me. ;*Clank ;*Kanogul Clank 19:25, 3 August 2007 (UTC) *I think the point is to see who has been to your page. Most of the other wikis (that I have been to) have them. Clank 01:58, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Mission Destruction There are some vandals (that aren't signed up) messing up The Emperor page; although I have managed to change it back how it was, it is still possible for them to mess it up again unless they are stopped. Just thought you should know. Clank 18:32, 1 August 2007 (UTC) *It appears someone is messing with this image again (click on it). Clank 17:25, 4 August 2007 (UTC) SWGames Hello, we've never met before, but my name is supergeeky1. I am an administrator on SWGames, the Star Wars Games Wiki. I also see you are an admin here at the Battlefront Wiki. I have to say, after looking around at it, it really is quite impressive. When SWGames was created, it was decided that no more Wikias were to be made about Star Wars video games as all of the information is or will be covered on it. I've talked to my community and we all feel that we could greatly benefit from the Battlefront Wiki's help by being merged. We both have the same purpose, and everything here can be covered there. I don't mean to put any pressure on you by leaving this message, I'm just basically giving you an invite to join SWGames and become one, larger wiki. If you're interested in a merge, then feel free to contact me on my talk page, however, don't feel pressured at all, this is a big decision. If you would like to know more about SWGames and it's purpose, feel free to ask that as well. Like I said before, if you don't feel comfortable with a merge, then don't. Thank you very much for your time, and sorry about my signature. supergeeky1 - The Cantina 14:47, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *Additionally, feel free to join our IRC channel, where I am usually logged on. There, you may find any help you need. supergeeky1 - The Cantina 14:55, 6 August 2007 (UTC) **As far as any previous merges, no. However, the KotOR Wiki is planning a merge real soon. As far as you becoming an admin on SWGames if this merge were to happen, I would most definately grant you admin access. In fact, I will even talk to my community about giving you bureaucratship if it were to happen. The merge might take about a week at the most, because I am on most of the day, as well as my community. We would gladly assist in any help you need. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask, and again, don't feel pressured to make any decisions. supergeeky1 - The Cantina 23:55, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ***Oh, and PS, nice job getting to this edit count in the time you did. I know the feeling, I had to create 366 pages in one week (not to brag also). :D supergeeky1 - The Cantina 00:02, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ****Okay, for the answers: 1) Sort of. For instance, if you look at the Luke Skywalker article, we divide the descriptions up by game. Soon, we plan to organize the descriptions by year, but at the time, they're not. 2) Well, again, sort of. SWGames was originally created by different people who do not participate on Wookieepedia. However, it has since been "taken over" by former or current Wookieepedians. We also soon plan to become a sister project to them, basically making it one larger community, and making us official friends. 3) No, not exactly, unless our article on it was just plain horrible. What we would be doing is taking your articles and add its content to ours, thus making the articles considerably larger. Oh, I also decided that if the wiki were to be merged, you will be a bureaucrat. Thanks again, and if you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. supergeeky1 - The Cantina 23:52, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Merge with Star Wars games voting I think that the voting for whether the Battlefront wikia will be merged with the star wars games wikia is over (I voted late). What is the outcome? Thanks for replying, sorry about not signing the message. I was in a bit of a rush Hunterj Tagging I know the Battlefront Wiki will not be around much longer, but I was wondering if you could tell me what the Tagging feature is for? Clank 19:42, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *''Example:'' 1. Click on this image . 2. On the image page there is a under there is a link that says Tag this Image. I haven't figured what it is for, and I though you would know. Clank 21:29, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *Like Cropping? Clank 21:41, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Can I Help? One of the notices said something about helping with the merge, can I help? Hunterj 14:57, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *What exactly do we have to do to help? Clank 15:02, 20 August 2007 (UTC) **Sorry I haven't begun merging yet. I've been kinda busy offline and with Darthipedia, which I just became an admin at. I'll get working on it tomorrow. :D supergeeky1 - The Cantina 02:49, 22 August 2007 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WE CAN'T MERGE WITH SWGAMES!!!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!! WE CAN DO BETTER!!!!!!!12.216.165.50 22:10, 24 August 2007 (UTC) I agree we just cant do it.--Zeeus 21:07, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Inheritance umm......... I don't know how to tell you this but there is no Inheritance trilogy wiki. It is now called the Inheritance "cycle" wiki because there are four books now.Snickjames55 22:17, 19 November 2007 (UTC) * I do what i canSnickjames55 22:24, 19 November 2007 (UTC) SWGAMES you really need to put a message on the 'banner' thing saying that the wikia has merged and a notice on the main page Hunterj|My talk How to become an admin I realize that you probably created this wikia, but is it possible for anyone else to become an admin? Like, perhaps, me? Of course after a lot more editing. Thesupersniper Hit me 13:14, 13 April 2008 (UTC) New clan Hello, I just started a clan for SWBF Elite Squadron and are looking for people interested to join. Anyone can join but I do not really want any hackers unless they are willng not to hack anymore. The website is at http://galacticallianceclan.webs.com[[User:Primustan|Primustan]] 13:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Wusi hello from star wars battlefront original! we are a clan called Wusi Worlds Ultimate Sniper Infantry can you please add us to your list of clans in swbf http://wusisky2.webs.com/wusiguestbook.htm theres the link to our site please contact us through that or contact me via xfire Birdosrus 11:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) hi * Hello. As you may be aware, this wiki has officially been merged with the Star Wars Games Wiki. I no longer contribute on this site, though I believe some other people have been contributing. If you still want to get your clan on this site, feel free to edit the page yourself, or talk to one of the other admins. Thanks. -Kanogul (talk) 15:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back Kanogul, long time no see, actually we have never met. We are affiliated with SWGames wikia, not part of we are independent. As the admin here we are going to remain independent. So how have been? You haven't been here in a long time. User:Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 17:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hi I am Obi wan masterexxx10 from this wiki as you know all 4 Admins needs you to contribute to this wiki everyday also I was new since september 2011 Obi wan masterexxx10 02:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello. For the History's sake, I would very much like to know the events and the condition of this wiki when you first came here and edit until you left. Specifically I want to inquire the events leading up until the new set of Administrators take over. Please respond as soon a possible. With regards, 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 21:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ouch Your frontal lobe was removed? MaxReebo 18:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) join my clan (darkmoonclan) 21:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ADD BattleFront Clan Could you add DrunkenMafia to the list of Star Wars BattleFront clans? -{DM}- DrunkenMafia Clan '''Short description:' Our clan was founded many years ago to create a comfortable, fun, and friendly place for adult gamers to get together and have some good times while playing games, or just bullshitting over a cold beer. Website URL: http://drunkenmafia.com Thanks... T-Sac 'Add Clan:' Rangers Battefront Clan Hi there, I thought I would drop in and ask to have a page made for the Rangers Battlefront Clan...Thanks much, I aperciate your time. *That user hasn't edited here since 2011, so I don't think he/she will help. We have a master page of all clans that I shall add it to. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 06:29, November 16, 2015 (UTC)